


Danganronpa: The Back Door

by K (Tsumugi_Shirogan)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Irony, Justice Is Served, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugi_Shirogan/pseuds/K
Summary: Someone notices something wrong as the final minutes of their lives tick on. Whatever could be behind that door…?





	1. The End of the Beginning

Kirumi Tojo gave a small, rare sigh.

It was… the end of their lives. There was nothing they could do – aside from the unthinkable.

She found herself somewhat humbled by the idea of their approaching fate as she finished making the tea, trying her very hardest to ignore that irritating music that the dastardly Monokuma was playing as loud as possible.

There was just over an hour left. If anything were to happen, it would probably happen now.

She finished stirring the tea, and poured three cups – one for Korekiyo Shinguuji, one for Tsumugi Shirogane, and one for Miu Iruma. Naturally, she didn’t make herself one, since she was far too busy serving the others. After all, they _were_ all about to die.

As she moved from the kitchen and back into the dining room, she took note of the blaring speaker, and the activities of those present – Korekiyo was finishing a small plate of bland spaghetti that had been prepared by the Monokubs earlier, Miu was working on some sort of mechanical drone, and Tsumugi was sitting with her arms crossed, swinging her legs; she was visibly stressed, for obvious reasons.

Or, so she thought.

Tsumugi smiled a little as Kirumi brought over the cups of tea. She brought the others theirs, and then Tsumugi waved her over. She put hers down and stood next to her.

“Ah, thanks, Tojo-san.” Tsumugi thanked her. “Did you… want to sit down?”

She blinked a few times in a moment of bemusement. “If… you so wish.”

She moved a seat and sat down next to Tsumugi, her hands crossed on top of her lap. Tsumugi sipped the tea and grinned. “Tojo-san, this is amazing! I do wonder how you do it…”

Kirumi smiled. “Thank you, I am honoured by your praise.”

Tsumugi took another swig, before setting her tea down. She looked at Kirumi with a serious expression on her face. “Tojo-san… didn’t you want to, I don’t know… do something? Before we all… well, die?”

Tojo smiled and shook her head. “The only thing I wish to do is to die ensuring all the needs of others are served.”

Tsumugi closed her eyes and nodded somewhat sadly. “…Of course.”

She looked down at her tea, and took another drink – this one longer, and more rushed; she drank the rest of the whole steaming cup in a single swift movement. Then, she stood up, and turned to the four of us. “I do apologise; I’ll be right back. Just a… nervous need to relieve myself… I’m sure you all understand.”

Tojo nodded, whilst Korekiyo didn’t even look up from his pasta. Meanwhile, Miu looked up from her work and smirked. “Make sure to have a nice, long one! Oh, and bring back a sample maybe – if you’re into that thing, ha ha!”

Tsumugi raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly, before walking calmly out of the room.

A few moments went by; Kirumi stood up to begin one last cleaning up of the area.

Then, a single rush went down her back. A feeling… a hunch. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, as if there was an odd feeling of déjà vu. She took a deep breath to get herself together, before placing her things back down on the table.

She took a moment, before turning to the others. “Ahem. I… will be back. I too need a small break. But, if I don’t return in 5 minutes, please come and check on me in the girl’s bathroom on this floor – hopefully I won’t be… disposed… and rather indisposed… but in any case. That would make me most grateful.”

They looked at her for a moment – possibly assessing the probability of her going to commit a murder – before nodding calmly.

Tsumugi took a moment to breath, before exiting.

The halls of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles were remarkably quiet for the occasion, despite the blaring music. Kirumi took a moment to look around, before moving forwards, along the corridor, and found herself staring at the girl’s bathroom.

Quietly hoping to herself that the other side wouldn’t show a bloody corpse, she gently opened the door and entered.

“Tsumugi…?” Kirumi said gently, looking around.

The bathroom was empty. Nobody was here.

And Tsumugi hadn’t come back to the dining room on the same route. Kirumi blinked a few times, processing this information, before hearing a light clang.

She moved forwards, and found the small cleaning closet swinging shut. She’d been in here briefly a while ago to inspect the cleaning equipment, but she saw no reason why it would be open at this very moment.

She frowned. Full of anticipation and adrenaline, she went into the closet.

It was small, pretty empty aside from the cleaning stuff.

She sighed once more. Better than the alternative, she supposed. She leant back against the back wall of the closet in a relaxed manner.

And found herself rather surprised when it made a jarring noise and opened into a dark metallic hallway.

“What…?” She murmured to herself. She stroked her chin, deep in thought. She noticed the boring, wet mop, and took it in her hand – just in case, she thought.

And then she entered the stairway.

Clank, clank, clank. Even with her quietest foots, it still sounded rather rickety.

It wasn’t too long a corridor, although it did twist and turn a little. She found herself facing a tube-covered metal door with no handle or knob.

She took a deep breath. She waved her hand, and the door opened. She stepped quickly inside, and her eyes flared as she saw the inside of the room.

A massive Monokuma head.

Sofas.

Flowers.

And Tsumugi Shirogane, sitting on one of the seats, who glanced upwards from her Monopad and opened her mouth in surprise.


	2. Tactical Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi makes a choice.

A brief, single second passed, with Tsumugi and Kirumi locked gazes.

Kirumi spoke first, waiting patiently at the door. “I came after you because I was somewhat worried… You rushed off like that after drinking my tea, and I wasn’t sure if I had done something wrong. And yet…” She explained, before pausing.

Tsumugi nodded, in a somewhat bitter manner. “…The tea was good, if you’re still worried about that particular thing.”

Kirumi stepped closer. Tsumugi blinked.

“So… what’s happening here, Tsumugi? Would you care to elaborate on… all this?” Kirumi asked politely.

Tsumugi stood, a dark snarl on her face. “Nah. I don’t think I will, y’know. I think I’ll kill you, and frame some other poor bastard for your murder. How ‘bout it?”

Kirumi lurched forward. Tsumugi turned to the giant Monokuma head, a crazed grin on her face.

“Motherkuma…”

Kirumi slid through the air, moving like wind made form.

“Give bi—”

Kirumi slid her mop-handle into the nearby bin that she’d stood next to, and lobbed it across the room towards Tsumugi. She barely had any time to react before it collided right into her chest, sending her soaring backwards.

The Motherkuma cackled. “Sorry, dear, I didn’t quite catch that~”

Kirumi launched herself right across the room, springing forwards, and landing on top of Tsumugi. Just as Tsumugi was about to open her mouth once more, Kirumi swept one of her gloves off of her hand and shoved it into Tsumugi’s opened mouth. As Tsumugi struggled against Kirumi, the taller, stronger maid used the opportunity to restrain her tightly against the ground.

Tsumugi glared right at Kirumi, but Kirumi refused to even acknowledge her eyes – she was disgusted.

Kirumi dragged Tsumugi along the floor to one of the sofas, and lightly pushed it on top of Tsumugi – thus restraining her. She then looked around the room, and found that the decorative wires and hearts were strung up with wires – perfect to wrap around Tsumugi (especially her mouth) in order to full restrain her.

Tsumugi looked completely aghast as she found herself completely restrained, wrapped in wiring and tucked underneath a red sofa.

Kirumi finally sighed, and sat down on the floor. She had just realised that it was much quieter in this room than outside; it must be soundproofed, somehow.

She looked behind her, and noticed a door of some kind, with a sort of locking mechanism that required a keycard – unlike the secret bathroom door. Kirumi looked back to Tsumugi, and then dragged her struggling body back out from under the sofa, and began a thorough search of her person.

She found two things of note – a strange plastic keycard, coloured black and white with writing and an unfamiliar logo; and a Monopad.

She opened up the Monopad. It looked normal, with the name Tsumugi Shirogane emblazoned as they all were. However, upon closer inspection, opening up the Map and clicking the Library opened up a new menu, which was similarly emblazoned like the keycard, with various intriguing titbits of information and a camera section. Somehow, the Monopad could see every little thing in the school – apart from inside this room and the entrances to and from the room.

Tsumugi continued to stare daggers, but Kirumi ignored her. After all, they still didn’t have much time. She stood back up, placed Tsumugi back under the sofa, before turning to the giant Monokuma head. She was tempted to say something, but decided against it – the entire class should be here for this, after all.

She took the keycard, and opened the door. The doors opened, and behind it, what looked like a bookcase swung open…

…revealing a rather confused looking Rantaro Amami, as well as a few odd flashes of light.


	3. Coup d’état

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes a discovery.

“Kirumi?!” Rantaro shouted aloud.

“Rantaro?” Kirumi queried.

They looked at each other briefly, before frowning. “You…” “You’re not…”

They both reflected at one another, before Kirumi shook her head. She couldn’t do this with words, and instead swung round, and waved her hand towards the waggling body of Tsumugi Shirogane under a dark red sofa.

“…Ah.” Rantaro spoke with a darkened sigh.

CRASH! The doors of the library swung open. Shuichi Saihara, Kaede Akamatsu, Kaito Momota, and Tenko Chabashira sprinted in, their fists raised as if prepared for battle. Rantaro and Kirumi held their hands up in mock surrender. “WAIT!!” Rantaro shouted, just as Tenko looked as though she was ready to pounce on the two of them.

They all stopped to look at one another. Rantaro and Kirumi both swung round with the hands this time, again revealing Tsumugi through the large library door and inside the metallic, garish room.

There was shock and horrified gasps, but Shuichi seemed to be the one to recover first. “How do we know you two aren’t the Masterminds, and you weren’t just about to execute Tsumugi?” He queried in as polite a manner as possible.

Kirumi sighed. “If only that were true – I’m starting to think that it might have been better than the alternative. However…” She explained, before taking out the Monopad and opening it – with the name Tsumugi Shirogane emblazoned on a black and white background, and that odd logo.

“Ah…” Kaede and Shuichi both stated aloud, before looking at one another with relief.

BOINK.

Everyone frowned at the odd thumping noise; they looked around the corner next to the open hidden bookcase door to notice a simple shotput ball had fallen to the ground atop of one of the bookcases.

They looked at one another, confused – however, in a single nanosecond of a moment, Kaede and Shuichi locked eyes briefly – and Kaede blinked, a small level of emotion in her eyes. Shuichi simply nodded in response.

…

A few minutes later.

15 students stood in the Mastermind Room, whilst a single student had given up struggling underneath the sofa.

Ouma Kokichi was the most active person in the room – he kept running around, usually poking the Motherkuma, or pulling faces at the defeated Tsumugi.

Kaede stood in front of the gathered group, her eyes locked with Motherkuma. As the de facto leader of the group, she breathed in.

“I believe you might have some explanations for us…? I hope, anyways.” Kaede said, obviously quite nervous.

“Pu-hu-hu-hu…” The Motherkuma’s grating laugh spoke. “I bet I do… but will I give them to you, hmm?”

There was a brief pause.

“Yeah, why not. You’re all gonna die in like half an hour, so where’s the harm?” Motherkuma sighed dramatically.

“Ok. Here goes… What is Team Danganronpa? Why is their logo on that keycard and on Tsumugi’s secret settings of her Monopad? Why is Tsumugi Shirogane the Mastermind? Who are you? Why is this killing game happening? How did we all get here? How did we get out? What about Kokichi’s theory that someone is watching all this? Why---” Kaede began the onslaught of questions.

“Hold it, hold it!!” Motherkuma screeched. “Like, one at a time, maybe?”

…

25 minutes later.

16 students were in the room in various states of collapse, pale as snow.

“Nothing… is real… nothing matters…” Shuichi groaned to himself, holding his hat in his arms. He leant against the looming Motherkuma, whilst Kaede had wrapped herself in a foetal position on top of one of the seats.

Team Danganronpa, the foremost world media company, had built their name on 53 successive seasons of a “Real Fiction” killing game reality show. They held the world’s attention in their hands. Tsumugi, their ‘representative’ of this particular season, was just one of 15 fans who had dedicated their lives to audition for and join this prestigious show; and the 16th, K1-B0, was in fact a surrogate for the audience of this cruel show – and the world was directly watching them at this very moment through his eyes.

Their lives. Their memories. Themselves. None of it was real. All of it… was fictional.

Indeed, Tsumugi looked the most shocked, despite being the one wrapped underneath the sofa like a Christmas cracker. Now the cat was out of the bag, she had absolutely no idea what to do – indeed, she didn’t know if her classmates would kill her, if Monokuma would, or if Team Danganronpa would. Either way, this killing game was toast – and so was she.

After an unknown length of time, a single person stood up at that moment and raised their voice.

“…I think we should fight.”

Maki Harukawa, the ‘Ultimate Child Caregiver’, stood above the rest, her arms at her sides. Her face… looked defiant.

Kokichi gave a weak laugh in the corner. “Whaaaat…? Who the hell is the Ultimate Babysitter to tell us to lecture us on a fight? And anyway, we’re totally fucked either way, and I doubt a direct confrontation will help our case.”

“Nope. You seriously done fucked up!” Motherkuma cackled at their misery.

Maki crossed her arms, a small smile on her face. “Hey… You know. We may not know who we were, but we know who we _are_ , in this moment, right now. I know that I am Maki Harukawa – not the Childcare Giver, but the Assassin – and that even if that is all fictional, I certainly am still right here, right now, and I sure as hell ain’t giving up just yet.”

The word ‘Assassin’ caught the glare of everyone in the room. Some parts worried, some parts confused, and all parts unsure.

The next up was Kaito. A young man who had been told he now had a death sentence and only a week or so, if not days, to live, he somehow stood tall next to Maki. She looked up at him, a curious look on her face.

“Yeah… I’m with her. We may be dead men walking, but… I never wanted to go down without a fight. I say we bring Monokuma hell, even if all we do is bruise ourselves. Let’s make a stand – here, and now.” Kaito spoke clearly and loudly.

There began a murmur of approval and agreement.

And, just as everyone began to stand up, a crashing noise occurred, as six robots – five tall, one small – made their way through the Library door.

“What’s all this about fighting, hmm?” Monokuma announced with a growl.


	4. V3-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes a decision.

The Sixteen Students of the 53rd Season of Danganronpa stood staring at Monokuma, the Ultimate Despair Headmaster, and his side-kids, the Monokubs in their Exisals.

Monokuma crossed his arms. “What the- What- What the fucking hell is going on here?!” He screeched, looking around, seeing the pale but serious faces of the students, the defeated Tsumugi wrapped like a little blue burrito, and the laughing Motherkuma glowing in the background.

Kaede stepped forward, as the leader of the motley crew. “We know the Truth, Monokuma. About everything – about Team Danganronpa, about Tsumugi, about K1-B0, about ourselves… and about our future.”

Monokuma spluttered, at a loss for words, his red eye flared. “I… what… How did this happen? Why didn’t _anyone_ warn me?” He spoke, but the words seemed directed elsewhere.

Someone laughed an odd laugh – Tsumugi was chuckling, muffled under her makeshift gag.

She began to howl under the gag, practically choking, but she didn’t care – she found this oddly hilarious. Was this despair? Perhaps not, but…

Monokuma stepped forward – but Tenko and Maki blocked his path towards Tsumugi.

He glowered at them, and showed them his claws. “Don’tcha know violence against the Principal is a punishable offence…?”

Kokichi chuckled from behind. “Dude, if you could have killed us, we’d be dead already due to your stupid Motive. But I don’t think you _can_ kill us, since without us, you wouldn’t have your dumb game. And if one of us dies, I think we can all agree that we’d all die as well.”

Monokuma lowered his claw, before bashing his furry foot against the floor. “Stupid stupid STUPID!!!” He screamed. “Whose fucking stupid idea was it to have the equipment only usable by the Mastermind herself? And whose fucking glorious idea was it to have this range of talents and personalities for this game, knowing full well their leadership skills!? They’re too damn OP!!!”

Tsumugi continued to chortle in the background.

Monokuma finally slumped down against one of his children’s massive Exisals, completely defeated.

“…Fine. You win. Congrats. You beat me. Woo fucking hoo.”

There was a brief pause.

And then someone asked the glaringly obvious question.

“What now?” Angie said out loud.

That single question froze any possibility of celebration. Everyone gazed at one another, at a loss for words.

Except one.

“Puhuhu… Puhuhuhu… PUHUHUHU!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!” Monokuma screamed at the top of his mechanical lungs.

“Now there’s the million-dollar question, yeah?! What IS there to do now?! Hell, one of you is already guaranteed to die anyway! Oh, this is _beautiful_!” He screeched maniacally.

Kaede blinked a few times. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t happening.

Why? They were so close to victory… and yet…

Kaito cleared his throat. “Well, shit. Since I’m the most obviously at play bloke here, maybe I should take this question…” He stated with a flat tone.

Monokuma raised a non-existent eyebrow.

“We can’t go home; that much is obvious. Whatever world is out there won’t accept us, and even if it did, we can’t even get there. So that’s a no-go.” He said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. “So, the way I see it, we have two options: Mass Suicide, or Acceptance.”

The bluntness of the question was almost horrific.

“WHAT?!” Himiko blurted out loud. “S-suicide?! Why?”

Kaito smiled grimly. “Well… It seems whatever way we look at it, that Team Danganronpa is getting their stupid killing game either way – since we can’t escape, we either kill each other (which, obviously, we ain’t gonna do), we all kill ourselves, or we all die naturally over the course of the next 100 odd years in… wherever the hell we are.”

A cold shadow of doubt seemed to be cast across the room.

Even Tsumugi had stopped laughing.

Reality seemed to have arrived for the final moment of this crazy story.

Between a rock and a hard place, what would they choose?

One probably realises that the only possible answer… is obvious.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game comes to a close...?

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The heartrate monitor in the makeshift hospital area next to the dining room was the main source of noise in the area.

Kaito was lying down, coughing blood. He didn’t have long to live. Perhaps minutes.

It had been just over a week and a bit, maybe. Time didn’t especially matter anymore.

They had, obviously, not all committed suicide. Shuichi had been the closest, but decided at the last minute against the idea. They had been struck with a bad dose of fate, but they had got sort of used to it.

The Monokubs, Monokuma, and Motherkuma had also got used to the awkward situation. Indeed, Himiko and Miu seemed the most interested in them – Himiko found them somewhat adorable. They’d eventually got round to unlocking the entire facility, after a quick refurbishment, although they had used the Exisals to demolish the Trial grounds as a sick reminder of the past. Kirumi, meanwhile, had been teaching the Monokubs how to make better food. They seemed happy with this ending.

Tsumugi was under permanent surveillance as the biggest spanner in the works. Tenko, Kirumi, Gonta and Maki were usually in charge of guarding her – they’d made her a makeshift prison in the secret room behind Kaito’s Research Lab. Whilst she was permanently gagged due to the power of her poisoned words, she still had it taken off so she could eat and drink. Rantaro seemed to be the only one who _willingly_ visited her.

And Kaito…

Kaito was dying. All 16 students – including Tsumugi, who stood by with an odd grin on her face – stood by his side, hoping to ensure his safe passing.

“Kaito…” Shuichi said quietly, his face the picture of tragedy.

“Shuichi… bro… make sure to keep training without me… maybe you’ll be able to go to space in my place, yeah…?” Kaito groaned, his throat sounding awful.

There was a laugh. A snorting, hysterical laugh.

Maki went and stood next to Tsumugi, a knife in her hand, as if ready to cut out her tongue if necessary.

But Tsumugi simply laughed, and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Maki frowned, before gasping. “Oh, you _fucker._ ”

To everyone’s amazement and horror, she took her knife and tore open the gag in Tsumugi’s mouth.

Tsumugi licked her dry lips, and gave a small chuckle.

“So… the ass-assassin finally realised, huh?” Tsumugi complained, still covered in restraints.

Maki held the knife up to Tsumugi’s throat. Tsumugi simply laughed.

“Where. Is. It.” Maki said with a cruel, uncaring face.

Kaito sat up a bit, risking whatever life he had left. “Where’s… what… Maki… roll…?”

Maki sighed, and turned to face her husband. “The antidote to your dumb disease, you dimwit.”

Kaito gasped. Everyone blinked, before laughing at the total ironic hilariousness of this. After all, how did nobody even consider this possibility beforehand?

And Tsumugi…

Tsumugi simply shook her head and smiled. “Finally. Maybe now, we can _all_ have some goddamn fun, eh?”

…

The EN----

…

In a dark room somewhere else entirely, blood dripped from the seats. The logo of a certain entertainment group flashed on and off on the holographic display, stained with human insides. Bodies in fancy, blood-covered suits were littered everywhere, cut into shreds.

The CEO of Team Danganronpa sat with their legs crossed on top of a ruined leather seat at the head of the table of the conference room. They gave a deep, long, irritated sigh.

“Fuck’s sake. I think I’m gonna puke.” They said with a grumble, before lifting their head.

“I _hate_ happy endings. Don’t you?”

**_ THE END…? _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well! This was fun. Just a quick one-shot I decided to write up; a little concept I'd been playing around with for a while. Comment and kudos if you enjoyed, what you liked, and if you want to see any more - and remember, I have plenty of other works to check out! Many thanks.


End file.
